You Are My Love
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A life is what you make of it,whatever you make of it.Kagome is one of five successors,shes also the only female successor.Normally,the Lady/Lord of a female successor will decide which male successor will marry the rare female Successor. FullSummInside
1. Letter's of Significance

**Title – You Are My Love**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/...wait and find out! ^_^''**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – A life is what you make of it...whatever you make of it. Kagome if one of five successors, she is also the only female successor. Normally, the Lady/Lord of a female successor will decide which male successor will take the hand of the rare female Successor. However, her Ladyship passes away before the decision could be made, leaving Kagome to decide; with few little words to help her choice along.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**Letter of Significance**

_Born across the lands of Japan, split in five sectors, are successors. With each successor comes great responsibility and power, but for each land a child must be gifted with certain...attributes..._

_For the Western Lands, the Successor must be one with the ability of Light, the capability to see the good qualities one has, and the ability to grow into the qualities._

_**992, Fallen Leaf Season, Night of a Crescent Moon**_

_**Dear Midoriko,**_

_**It has been many seasons since our last assemble. I would first implore that you come visit once in a while, secondly Dear Midoriko; I have excellent news to bestow you. My lovely Akari has given birth to a strong baby boy. One who I am sure will become a strong ruler, with a good head on his shoulders. We have decided on the name Sesshoumaru. A strong name, one he will grow into. Midoriko, I hope to see you soon, Akari wishes you good health and a long future, she too misses you. Take care, Midoriko.**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Lord Inu No Taisho**_

_**Western Lord**_

'_A good name Taisho, and indeed, I will have to find time to visit.'_

_The Eastern lands were shrouded in dark clouds and fogged with a purple mist that brought forth the evilest of intentions and the darkest of desires. The successors of the Eastern lands were hard to trust; brought up in the art of treachery and deceit, born to lie for power and known for their disloyalty._

_**992, New Moon Cycle**_

_**Midoriko,**_

_**A child was born and a letter has been sent to the others as well. It is a boy; though, I have heard that Taisho had acquired a successor a cycle before I. He holds the oldest one and mine only a little younger. We now await the birth of Sunoe, Kaze and yourself; try and be quick.**_

_**Lord Kuro of the Eastern Lands**_

'_As guileless as always Kuro dear; you haven't changed a bit. Not even giving me the child's name, what shall I call him; It? I suppose I will need to respond and pose my question then. Though, I find it intriguing, you and Taisho had the first and only a cycle apart. Rivals to the end, but as always, Kuro, you came in second to Taisho...oh, I should make sure never to say that out loud.'_

"_Heh heh," She laughed softly._

_The Northern Lands had a playful air around it, so the Successor was almost always fun and carefree. Loyalty is a big thing for the Northern villagers and tribes. The successor was taught at a young age to never take revenge and anger to the heart._

_**993, Days of the Big, Bright and Open**_

_**Lady Midoriko,**_

_**So long the days have been, and you have delayed your visitation to our home. The winds have brought forth a gift of our own. As I am sure you have heard, Taisho has had the First of successors, and Kuro following after with his own boy. My lovely Lady Era has too given birth to a son, though a seasonal cycle has passed since the other two were born, I have watched as the third successor breathed it's first breath of life, and so, with that said, my son Jin, my love Era and I await to see you soon.**_

_**Lord Kaze of the North**_

'_I haven't seen Era for many seasonal cycles; I hope she is doing well. Jin, sounds like he will make a whimsical sort of successor, but then, I expect nothing less from the successor of the Wind Lands, or from Kaze and Era.'_

_For those of the South, intelligence and a keen sense of knowledge and wisdom, always learning something new, the Southern villagers were the wisest of them all. The born or chosen successor was taught strategy and life's hardest lessons._

_**993, Snow Season**_

_**My Dearest Friend,**_

_**Midoriko, how have you been? I hope you have luck choosing a successor, for I have had the fourth, and that leaves only you. Another boy, as I am sure you guessed. He is named Touya and I am very proud of my son. A strong and kind baby, quiet too. I wish you would come and visit; Sis and I miss you greatly. I am afraid that with good news comes grave news; I am now Lady Sunoe, my love Xue has passed on from an illness and as such, he no longer rules the Southern Lands. I will raise Touya with the memories of his father, I don't wish for him to grow up not knowing the man who had wanted so badly to see him. I hope you don't feel sad by this news, for his death was painless if incomplete, but he went knowing that he'd guide his son in spirit. We await the letter of your own successor.**_

_**Lady Sunoe of the South**_

'_Oh, my dear Sunoe, the passing of Xue is a sad one undeniably, but you are right, he will guide your son, Touya, spiritually and will always be there for the young boy.'_

"_So it's my turn, I have already chosen my successor though. I will not have a child of my own, but Ai had given her word that her daughter would be fit for the role perfectly...this...Kikyou. I shall see."_

"_Lady Midoriko, your cloak."_

"_Thank you Minato, how is your wife doing, and your son?"_

"_Both are wonderful, Miroku's birth cycle is coming to a new start soon."_

"_Really; so he'll be six or seven?"_

"_Seven Lady Midoriko."_

"_Well, I am happy for you."_

"_Thank you, it means a lot to me and Mari."_

"_It is nothing, now, if you will excuse me; I have somewhere I need to be."_

_Minato bowed and his loose black shoulder length hair fell forward with the motion as she pulled her long hooded cloak on and left, the fabric of the cloak sweeping through the air fluidly._

**-x-x-x-**

_A little girl with long dark brown hair stood outside with her mother, a fake smile stand in place of her normally placid one._

"_Kikyou, you will be making mama and papa really happy when Lady Midoriko chooses you as her successor."_

_The girls brown eyes stared up at her mother, dull and almost lifeless were the girls' eyes._

"_Successor?"_

"_Yes, you will be taken in by Lady Midoriko, and then...well, you will see." Kikyou watched her mother turn as a woman walked up to them._

"_Ai, how have you been?"_

"_Wonderful! Truly wonderful, I received your letter just this morning."_

"_That's good; is this child Kikyou?" Midoriko looked down at the child who stared almost emotionlessly at her._

"_She is. My pride and joy, she is."_

"_Hmm," Her eyes looked to Kikyou's and the little girl back up a little, unnerved by the stare. It was like the woman was staring into her very soul, and digging into her conscious. "I'm sorry, Ai; I can't take her as my successor. Her heart is conflicted and though she may be physically and socially prepared for the future that I have prepared for my successor, she fails mentally and spiritually." She bowed respectfully and turned to leave. Kikyou seemed relieved, despite her mothers' angry expression. _

"_MIDORIKO! You can't do this!"_

"_I'm afraid that I can, Ai. I won't place my people or my home in jeopardy because your child is incapable of perceiving when good is bad and bad is good or when the two blur; it's a difficult task, one that your little girl will overwhelm herself with, and the outcome will be demoralizing, she will die in distress and pain."_

"_..."_

"_Care for your little one." Midoriko left without another word._

**-x-x-x-**

"_How unsettling," Midoriko walked buoyantly through the streets._

"_Madam, are you okay?"_

_Midoriko stopped in her stride back to her castle and turned to see a man with graying black hair and a cheerful smile, a woman was next to him smiling happily with a plump belly._

"_You are about to give life to child, best wishes to all three of you."_

"_You are too kind M'lady." The woman in his arms smiled happily, bowing her head respectfully to Midoriko._

"_M'lady?"_

"_You hide beneath that cloak of snow like fabric, but I see who you are. Only our Ladyship walks in such a fluid pace and way. Your eyes are similar to that of Lady Yuki when I met her."_

"_I see, you met the sister of the southern Lady, Lady Sunoe. It must have been an honor to meet her."_

"_It was M'lady. I met her while she had been on her way to the Lady Sunoe's castle to help with the birth of the South's successor."_

"_I see, your child is..."_

"_A blessing."_

"_Yes, she is."_

"_She?" The woman smiled blissfully. "I'm having a baby girl!"_

"_Yes, if it is alright with you, in four years may I return to see the child?"_

"_What for?"_

"_I had come here for a reason madam, sir. I came because today I was supposed to take in my successor, however...the girl turned out to be...questionable, her heart and soul were not ready for the trials. Your child will be born within the next season."_

"_So, our daughter has become...a candidate?"_

"_Yes, if that is alright with you."_

"_Oh, it's great! Thank you, it is truly an honor, I look forward to seeing you in four years, M'lady."_

"_As do I, may I inquire to your names?"_

"_I am Aika Higurashi and this is my husband, Isao Higurashi."_

"_I see, than please call me Midoriko; I will meet you both four years from now."_

"_Good bye, Midoriko."_

_The two bowed, Isao called out slightly, "Goodbye, Lady Midoriko."_

**-x-x-x-**

I remember the words my father had told me...before I was chosen as the Lady Midoriko's successor. "Remain bright when all light fades, and keep your heart strong when your mind falls weak. Take no battle without due consideration, and ponder no more then necessary on your enemies or friends. Whatever your life holds in store for you, remember, a life, no matter whose, is always full of choices and decisions; some good, others...not so much; what matters, is that the outcome is what you make of it, and you take the consequences of those outcomes, good or bad." It was that same day, my father allowed a woman entrance into our home. She was magnificently beautiful; her hair a raven black, shining with every caress of light bestowed upon the long waist length locks. The wind seemed to be dancing to a timeless melody with the silky straight tresses. The woman's eyes held such wisdom in imperceptible old age; she looked no more then a snapping young 30's and yet, her eyes told stories of centuries. Those deep cerulean blue eyes captured mine in a calculative gaze, and her first words were stained into my memory...

"Your eyes are beautiful..." My father seemed to be glowing; I was only four during that first meeting. Her second meeting was to come quicker than I had thought. For not but a season later and that woman was back. Continuously, when I had seen her, I distinctly remember her always dressed in a white hooded cloak that covered her whole form with elegance and flowed ever so gently with her slightest movements. Her last meeting, was my last day with my father. It was my sixth birthday that she came to our home and told my father that I had been chosen as the Lady of Unity's successor.

"I trust you'll take care of her..." Those were the words that my father so kindly said... "I trust you'll take care of her..." I had felt abandoned when he told her this. _'I trust you'll take care of her...'_ I had allowed those words to haunt me in my dreams during my first seasonal cycle at Unity Castle...my new home...my memories lasted no longer then three seasons as I was gradually eased into my new home and lifestyle. Lady Midoriko was the one who had continuously visited my home. I was a successor of our Ladyship...our protector...

My name is Kagome Higurashi...

Lady...Kagome Higurashi as of today.

"Lady Kagome, the letters are becoming urgent. Replies need to be sent out..." Kagome turned away from her violets and peonies that she had been watering.

"Then send replies."

"But what should I tell the Lord's and Lady?"

"Hmm...How about telling them, the truth?" She asked; placing the watering can down, she looked to her desperate advisor. He had black hair in a short ponytail that was tied at his neck and violet eyes. The young man was Twenty-Four years old and was very wise in comparison to many others at the castle. "Miroku, you are a capable advisor...I'm sure you can come up with something. I will not marry someone I have never met nor seen. It is as simple as that."

"Yes, but―"

"But nothing! I won't hear another word on the subject!" She turned away and continued watering her flowers, moving onto the roses when Miroku bowed and left to do his job.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys this new story. ^_^''**


	2. A Promise Between Friends

**Title – You Are My Love**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/...wait and find out! ^_^''**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – A life is what you make of it...whatever you make of it. Kagome if one of five successors, she is also the only female successor. Normally, the Lady/Lord of a female successor will decide which male successor will take the hand of the rare female Successor. However, her Ladyship passes away before the decision could be made, leaving Kagome to decide; with few little words to help her choice along.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**A Promise between Friends**

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 Week Later)**

Kagome threw down four letters to herself, her face contorted in anger at her advisor. "MIROKU~!!!" It took little less than a few minutes for Miroku to stumble down the stairs and run to his Ladyships' successor.

"Lady Kagome!?"

"..." She glared and he stepped back nervously. "Why did I just receive letters from the Lord's of the North, East and West and a letter from the Lady of the South informing me that they would arrive at the castle?"

"...uh, well...you told me that you wouldn't marry someone that you hadn't met or seen before...so I...uh..."

"Uh?"

"I might have requested that they come and stay with us...but only during the moon cycle of your Birth..."

"There coming here! WHY!? I DON'T WANT FOUR LORDS HERE!"

"Well...to be precise...it is only three Lord's...one Lady."

"...go...away! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO GO GO GO GOOOOOOOO~!" Miroku ran as her energy sparked and shot out around her in her angry temper.

"You seem to be in a bad mood...Lady Kagome..." Kagome glowered at a servant who smiled and ignored her bad mood. He walked forward and picked up the scattered letters. His hair was let down in long black tresses that moved with his every turn. He wore the servants outfit...only in black and lavender instead of white. On his back was leather like wings of a bat. Yes, he was one of a few demons who lived and worked in Unity Castle.

"What do you need Kuronue?"

"...what makes you think I need anything?"

She sighed, her mood seemingly melting away with his smile. "I don't know, it could be the fact that you have been sneaking out of the castle lately and have come to inform me that you are leaving...am I close?" She asked blandly.

"...uh, you kind of hit it on the dot there."

"I know, you may go if you really want to. Always know that Unity Castle is open to you, and we are here if you need us."

He stepped forward and bowed politely to her, "You are truly, a gift from the gods." He stood and leaned forward, kissing her cheek before pulling away with a smirk. "May they watch over, and protect you."

"...Kuronue...you are returning to your...uh, Bandit companion...right?"

"Hmm, this life was nice, but lacked the excitement I had. Besides, I miss my tree hugging companion."

"Then be careful, and I will be upping security. Hope to see you soon." She turned and left, her layered kimono flaring when she turned and walked off.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked up the stairs to her room, her door closed quietly behind her and she stopped in her stride to her balcony. Finally, she dropped to her knees and cried.

"_Lady Midoriko, why did you leave me like this...?"_ Her voice was raspy with emotions that were hidden well behind her façade. She was the Lady Higurashi, Lady of Unity now...she couldn't be seen by her subjects, weeping for the loss of her mentor. Not in public, no. However, she would continue to let her tears fall while in the confines of her room. "I have lost my mentor and Lady, as well as my mother."

_Yes, at three she had lost her mother to a sickness that was starting an up-rise in the village. She had died with her last words, 'Make me proud, my little Kagome.' Kagome now understood the meaning behind her mothers' words. Now that she was 17, she understood them. Ironic, how when it is too late to say anything, you realize what you had wanted to say the entire time before they both passed, and still failed to do so._

"_That is life..."_

**-x-x-x-**

It was ten years since Kagome was brought to Unity Castle. She laid on her bed thinking over the last moments she had spent with Midoriko, before she had fallen ill, and after she had fallen ill.

She remembered; they had been in the garden area that was made for Kagome, this area was where she felt her heart break for the first time.

For the first...time...

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Kagome, you have become an amazing young woman, I'm proud of you, and I know that Aiko would be too."_

_Kagome smiled as she gazed at her lilies. "I'm happy to hear that Lady Midoriko."_

"_I hope that you will continue with your responsibilities Kagome, I won't be here forever."_

_Kagome stopped watering her flowers; "What?" She turned to her Ladyship._

"_Don't worry Kagome; even if I go soon, it's only a part of life, and I will still be here with you, every step of the way."_

"_Yes, I am sure you will be...but, why are you speaking as if you are going to..."_

"_As if I am going to die?"_

"_Well, yes."_

"_Because, I am."_

"_What!? No!"_

"_Kagome, please. You know that this is the circle of life, everything dies."_

"_Yes, but...you are still so young and you look great!"_

"_I have become ill, Kagome, and I am not as young as you may think. My powers keep my body preserved in my most powerful form, thirties. Anyone, if strong enough, can hold a form."_

"_Oh..."_

"_Kagome, your trials are about to begin."_

"_About to...wait, Midoriko, I thought that I had already gone through my trials." She placed her hand on the stem of a rose._

"_..."_

"_Midoriko?" Kagome turned when she received no answer. Lying on the stone ground before her was Midoriko; she almost looked as if she was asleep, but Kagome knew better. "MIROKU~!"_

_This was the beginning of her trials, or at least, what led to them._

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Kagome..."_

_Kagome looked to where Midoriko lay in her bed resting, a cold sweat on the woman face._

"_Yes, Lady Midoriko?"_

"_Kagome, come...come here."_

_Kagome frowned but moved to her Ladyship's bedside. _

"_I held it off."_

"_Held what off?"_

"_The decision; who would wed my successor. You see when a girl is chosen as a successor, they are wedded to one of the male successors. I held it off for as long as possible Kagome, and my death, though sad, will hold it off even longer, but you will have to make your choice soon, just promise me...you will marry for love."_

"_Y-yes, of course." Tears were falling from her eyes as she looked at the paling woman who had stood so tall just days ago. Watching this strong woman slip away tore her from the inside and she knew, she knew that this moment would be fixed in her mind._

"_Kagome, I have always loved you, as if you were my own child. I want you to know that."_

"_Lady Midoriko..." Her crying was being stifled by sheer will-power. She had been taught not to show weakness until alone. Midoriko lifted her hand ever so slowly and gracefully, wiping a stray tear from Kagome's cheek._

"_I will watch over you...from afar...good luck..." Her final words were soft and faded as her hand let gravity take hold of it and fall from her cheek._

"_Good bye, Lady Midoriko." She crossed her arms over the bed she sat by and cried till sleep took her._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

Kagome stared up at her ceiling, _'I get it Lady Midoriko, but...must I marry, is there a reason? I don't want to marry because I am a successor, nor do I wish to be forced to choose between someone and another, just because they are successors like me.'_

**-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-**

"Come in Miroku."

"_..."_ It was silent before the door opened. "How did you know it was me?"

She sat up and looked at Miroku with a raised brow. "Who else knocks at my door? Only three people ever did, you, Midoriko and Kuronue. One is dead, the other left to join up with his bandit friends, which leaves you."

"Kuronue left?"

"Yes, you didn't know?"

He blushed and shut the door behind him, "Well, no, but that does explain why I had to bring your dinner. He wasn't there to do so."

"I can eat you and the others Miroku, I don't know why everyone brings my food. I'm not a princess."

"Incorrect, you are the Lady of this house...now that Midoriko has passed away."

"Miroku, stop. I am only the Lady's Successor until I marry."

"Well, that's true I suppose."

"Miroku, how long?"

"How long Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, how long. How long till those four come with their successors."

"Oh! Uh, I would wager two, maybe two and a half weeks."

"Then I will give you and the others a week and a half to prepare rooms for all of them. Place them in their proper wings. North, South, East and West, I'm sure you can take care of the rest."

Miroku bowed and opened the door, "I will finish within three days."

"Miroku," He paused with the door half shut.

"Yes?"

"Don't strain yourself."

He stared silently at her before smiling, "...don't worry so much. I will be fine and the preparations will be finished in my given time limit."

She nodded and watched him leave before eating the meal he had brought to her.

**-x-x-x-**

"Miroku, how is she?"

"Hey Shippou. She's fine, are you done with your duties for the day?" Miroku said to the child fox demon that they had long since taken in.

"Yeah, I finished watering all of her flowers."

"Good, you can go then."

"Kay, see ya Miroku."

"_I told him you were okay Kagome, but I myself am not too sure. Only time can tell, only time..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you have all been sedated!**


	3. Memories of the Heart

**Title – You Are My Love**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/...wait and find out! ^_^''**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – A life is what you make of it...whatever you make of it. Kagome if one of five successors, she is also the only female successor. Normally, the Lady/Lord of a female successor will decide which male successor will take the hand of the rare female Successor. However, her Ladyship passes away before the decision could be made, leaving Kagome to decide; with few little words to help her choice along.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**Memories of the Heart**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared out from her balcony and out towards the forest. She sighed, and let her eyes drift shut as her mind began to wander...wander into the memories that warmed her heart...

**-x-x-x-**

_**Flashback**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Seven Years Old**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_Lady Midoriko!" Kagome came rushing inside the castle Unity, trying hard to run away from the demon behind her. She laughed, "Lady Midoriko!"_

"_Kagome?" Lady Midoriko stepped out from the __study__ and walked out to where her successor cried out for her. She held her hand up and trapped the demon within the barrier._

"_Damn, she got me...let me go lady; I wasn't going to hurt her!"_

"_Then why were you chasing her?"_

"_...you want to answer this one kid?"_

"_...I just wanted to play..."_

_Midoriko sighed, "What did you do?" She asked the seven year old._

"_..." She pouted before holding out a necklace with a scythe at the end._

"_Kagome!" She let the barrier fall and bowed apologetically to the demon._

"_Kuro-San, I'm sorry." Kagome bowed too._

_Midoriko stood up straight again and frowned, "You know this demon?"_

_He sat down and the girl ran up to him, putting the necklace around his neck. "Kuro-San is Kuronue. He's a thief."_

"_I can find my way out." He said, laughing sheepishly as he turned to leave._

"_A thief? How do you know him?" She asked, erecting another barrier around him._

"_He snuck into my room with another demon. He scared me and I started to cry and he ended up staying until I fell asleep. His friend left on ahead, and they didn't even steal anything. So they are good demons, and even better, he's a thief that doesn't steal! Cool, huh!"_

"_...yes...yes indeed." She looked mirthfully at the pouting demon._

"_It isn't that I don't steal, it's just too risky if someone sees us."_

"_Us?"_

"_Yeah, me and my partner."_

"_Lady Midoriko...can he stay? Can I keep him?"_

"_He isn't a pet, Kagome."_

"_He can be a servant at the palace, we can treat him really good, and he can leave when he wants, just for a while, please?!"_

"_...if he wants to stay, he can. I have no qualms with it."_

"_Well..."_

"_Please Kuro-San! Please stay!"_

"_..." He sighed, children was his weakness, which was why he chose to humor her and stay for the time being, and the time being changed from days, to seasons, to cycles. "I'll stay; who knows, conservative might be a good change."_

"_I will see to it that a room is prepared for you."_

"_YAY!!" Kagome cried out cheerfully as she jumped up in excitement as she took the demons hand and led him out of the entryway and around the castle._

"_I'm happy you decided to stay, Kuro-San!"_

"_...yeah," He chuckled, "So am I kid. So am I,"_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Eight Years Old**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_And she was?" Lady Midoriko sat across from Kagome. She wore a __stunning long kimono closure dress in white. It was a strapless gown that featured a lightly gathered bust and flowing bottom. Beading trimmed the bust line and waist as well the low cut back. It had been a gift from Kuronue who had had it made for her on her last birth cycle. A silk pair of light shoes adorned her feet._

"_The previous Lady of Shadow." Kagome wore a simple kimono with the lady dragon style that was famous in the Wind Lands. It was ankle length and was colored in silks of red, black, silver, greens and other vibrant shades and colors, yellow and orange, violets and such. The sleeves were long, falling past her finger tips into bell sleeves, the sleeves themselves were off the shoulder and they were the same color scheme with the outlines of the village it was imported from designed on the sleeves. She wore no shoes, but her hair was partially up, the top layer bundled up in a twist with a pair of sharp hair sticks holding it in place crossed over one another and the rest was lightly curled and falling over her shoulders._

"_A little more information on the subject please, Kagome." Midoriko sighed._

"_...well...Lady Nereza, she was the mother of Shadow's current ruler, Lord Kuro. She was made legacy during a war with outskirt demons when they tried to take control of her lands by turning her fellow villagers against her. When she spread her voice across her lands and her life was taken from her, the villagers realized that they had been fooled and took arms against the demons who had turned them. The lands fell to the son Kuro and he had made treaty with the demons too keep some form of peace in his lands. The villagers hadn't liked the decision he'd made, but they could not bring themselves to voice their opinions, they saw that they had no right after attacking their Ladyship."_

"_Correct. Now, what do you know of Lord Kaze?"_

"_He tried to seduce you upon first glance!"_

"_...Miroku, please bring your father to me." She asked the young fifteen year old; he chuckled and bowed his head before going in search of his father._

"_Now Kagome, I know you know better than to believe everything you are told."_

"_But it is true! Lord Kaze playfully admitted his love for you, but you explained with kind that he was meant for another who would still him away soon after his meeting with you! He met the Lady Era who was injured profusely and he helped her to health which soon found him in the situation of a potential mate. He stayed by her side for many nights in and out before proclaiming his unyielding love for the Lady Era, than many moons later they were blessed with their own son."_

"_...Yes...that is true."_

"_Lady Midoriko...you wished to see me?"_

_She looked at Minato and sighed, "No, I have no reason to argue with the truths you told her. Please take her into the village for a while. I'm sure both Miroku and Kagome would enjoy the break."_

"_Really? But shouldn't I continue my lessons, Lady Midoriko?"_

"_It's fine, Minato can tell you of the creation of the Village and Kingdom Unity if you wish."_

"_Really?!" She turned happily to the man who nodded with a smile._

"_I would be happy to relay our Kingdom's history to our Young Kagome."_

"_YAY!"_

**-x-x-x-**

_**9 Years Old**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_Kagome, you should listen to your master; don't give her such a hard time." Midoriko reprimanded._

"_But I don't want to fight! It's hard...and it hurts..."_

"_Then explain to her that you would like to start with something simpler."_

"_Not like that, it hurts people. The villagers got hurt in the wars that came prior to our peace...why would I want to learn to fight if it only brings injury."_

"_My dear child..."_

"_Lady Midoriko, if you would allow me a few words."_

_The two turned to the teacher, a woman with long pink hair in a braid. She wore a white Gi with red lining and white pants with a purple belt, silk white shoes were worn on her feet and in her hands was a book._

"_Of course, go ahead and speak Master Gen."_

"_In my past experiences, the young lady will not be easily persuaded, so why don't I teach her something else; purification and barriers, protection in its highest form."_

"_...yes, I will allow that. Please, teach her well."_

"_I will do my best." She turned to Kagome and motioned for her to follow._

_Kagome spent the next seven weeks away from the castle, staying in the deepest and most vile parts of the Demon Forest Yokoshima. It was an evil forest where demons roamed, demons that were not accepted in any village, usually because they were filled with darkness that no village wanted or permitted._

_When she returned, she was allowed a two week stay before they would set out on another adventure into the darkness. All of her travels made her stronger, mentally, emotionally and more importantly, spiritually._

"_Kagome," Midoriko called out before she and Master Gen left._

"_Yes Lady Midoriko?"_

"_Please make sure to return before the next seasonal cycle. Lady Era is coming to see me and I wish for you to be present."_

_Kagome glanced to Master Gen who nodded before turning to her Ladyship. "I'll be back before the start of the next seasonal cycle." She bowed respectfully to Midoriko before taking her leave._

_A week later she sat in a clammy cave cross legged with Master Gen across from her in the same position._

"_One is coming..."_

"_I can feel it, brandishing a weapon of dark energy." Kagome replied to her Master._

"_Will you take it, or should I?"_

"_...I will."_

_Master Gen nodded, opening her eyelids to reveal baby brown does eyes, she stood and jumped out of the way as a demon appeared before Kagome. Kagome stood up and stared into the demons pupil-less green eyes. He was a demon of the swamp breed, but the weapon was one from the Snow Lands._

"_Sir, where did you get that weapon?"_

"_A demon brat got in my way, I took real good care of him though, you'll see!" He cried out in a possessed growl that made her neck hairs stand on end._

_He sprung forward to attack so suddenly that her hands had erected a barrier out of fear and in reaction to the attack. Right before her eyes the demon was disintegrated and a bright pink barrier was around her small form._

"_...good...next time though, try doing it on purpose."_

"_...r-right. Master Gen...Might we go in search of the owner of that sword?"_

"_I see no reason why we can't, but we should be quick. If this demon was telling the truth, we may already be too late to salvage anyone at this point."_

_Kagome nodded and took off._

_It was about forty minutes into the direction the demon had come from that they found a boy lying face down in the snow. He wore a pair of white pants and a white Gi with a white cape over his shoulder which was held to the Gi with two light sapphire gems that were split in half for each shoulder. He had ice blue hair with mint green bangs in his face._

"_Is he alive?"_

"_...yes...I think." She moved to his side and placed her two fingers on the boys' wrist. "Yes, he is fine. However," She glanced at the blood staining his Gi and the ground around him. "If he remains in this state, he won't be for long."_

_The child was taken back to the cave and a fire was made so that Master Gen could see the child and his wound as she healed him. It was three days later when he woke, glancing back and forth between Master Gen and Kagome who sat meditating. He took note of his sword and the now pure aura that hovered around it._

"_You saved it," His voice caused the two to turn and he blushed._

"_You mean your sword?" Kagome asked, standing up and moving to his side before settling down on her calves._

"_...yes, it was my fathers."_

"_Was? That's sad, how long?"_

_He looked at her momentarily, her sapphire blue orbs looking back into his icy blue orbs. "...since birth..." He finally said._

"_My mama passed away when I was three...I...don't know how daddy is doing...I haven't seen him in a while."_

"_Why not?"_

"_...Because I was sent to stay with someone else."_

"_...?" He frowned, "Your dad gave you away?"_

"_Well, in a since. He was asked if I could stay and learn the ways of the woman I live with, and now I stay with her. I always will now. I can't return home, even if I wanted to, it's too late." She sighed, "But that's okay, because momma and daddy are both proud of me, and they both love me. I know that, still though."_

"_..."_

_Master Gen left the two to talk while checking their surroundings._

_He seemed to just think of something as he pushed himself up and bowed, "I should apologize, my name is Touya, may I ask who you are?"_

"_Oh," She stood and bowed respectfully before standing straight, "I'm Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you Touya."_

"_Yes, the pleasure is mine." He smiled charmingly._

_They spent days talking before Master Gen decided that he was up to travel. They took him to the boarder of the Snow Lands and Kagome waved him off. "Take care Touya! I hope I'll see you again!"_

"_I'm sure we will meet again, Kagome."_

"_Kagome,"_

_Kagome turned to Master Gen who looked pointedly to the direction of tall snow capped mountains and she sighed. "I get it; we're hiking..."_

_Master Gen smirked; Kagome got the distinct feeling that she and this woman would one day be reincarnated, and she would take to tormenting her again._

**-x-x-x-**

_**10 Years Old**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome and Master Gen arrived at the palace a week before the new seasonal cycle. Kagome bid farewell to her Master who was returning to her own family for the time being. She would no doubt return for more training after the two week break._

"_Lady Midoriko!" Kagome ran inside the castle and into the foyer. She rounder the corner and ran straight into Kuronue. "Ah!" She smiled when he caught her hand and picked her up into his arms before walking off with her. "Kuro-San! Where are you taking me?!"_

"_Why, our bed chambers love."_

_She blushed crimson and squirmed to get out of his arms when he started laughing._

"_It was jest; it's good to see you are back and in good health. Lady Midoriko is with a guest at the current."_

"_...did you have a book of mannerisms shoved down your throat?"_

"_What ever do you mean?"_

_She frowned, "Okay, stop it! I don't like when you talk all proper and such. I want Kuro-San!"_

_He looked at her than dropped her on her butt._

"_AH! KURONUE!" She yelled out._

_He smirked and crouched down before her, flicking her on the nose he spoke, "Sorry kid; didn't want to twist your locks of raven anymore than I already have."_

_She looked at him before a wide grin broke out across her face. "YAY! KURO-SAN!"_

_He wrapped an arm around her shoulders when two pairs of feet caught his attention. "Looks like her Ladyship has decided to see you. Her guest follows close behind." He told Kagome who looked over his shoulder to see Midoriko standing next to a woman with bright red hair in a wild style that fell down to the middle of her back. Her baby blue eyes looked humorously at Kagome and Kuronue who stood respectfully. "Lady Midoriko!" Kagome ran to the woman and hugged her tightly._

"_Kagome, welcome back. How was your training?"_

"_...long..."_

_The woman behind her laughed, "Charming, she's precious Midi, precious!" The woman stepped up and moved so that she was eye level with the girl. "You Kagome, I've heard a lot about."_

"_...really? All the things I can think to be told aren't all that great." She said in thought. "SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT ME STEALING A DEMONS NECKLACE IN ORDER TO PLAY WITH HIM...DID SHE?!"_

"_..." She turned with a smile to Midoriko. "She did that?"_

"_Yes," Kuronue laughed, "It was my necklace," He ruffled Kagome's hair; she was quick to retaliate, taking his hand and biting it. "Oi! You little cretin!" She released his hand and smirked._

"_You shouldn't mess with my hair."_

"_Haha, I am positive, that you Kagome, will get along great with my son."_

"_Is he here?"_

"_No...The date upon meeting has not yet been decided."_

"_Date upon...meeting?"_

_The two women glanced between one another._

"_...oh, Lady Midoriko!" Kagome let her mind lose track of the subject they were on. "I met someone!"_

_The three looked at her curiously, Kuronue more than anyone._

"_Who'd you meet kid?"_

"_I met a boy; he had icy pale blue hair with mint green bangs and icy light blue eyes! He was polite too, and he introduced himself to me as Touya!"_

"_...I see, what did you think of this Touya?" Lady Midoriko asked._

"_He was nice, and smart. We didn't get to spend much time playing though, he had to go home. See...me and Master Gen found him bleeding because a demon had attacked him and stolen his sword. We killed the demon, looked for him and healed him. I only got to spend three days with him."_

"_...I wonder, was this Touya your type?" Midoriko asked with a twinkle gracing her eyes._

"_...my...type? EWWW NO!!!"_

_Kuronue stifled a laugh as his eyes fell shut. The flabbergasted look on the Ladies faces were too much._

"_...ew no?" Midoriko asked in confusion._

"_Touya isn't my type...Kuronue is my type!" She ran and embraced the shell shocked Kuronue. His eyes open now in wide as he looked at the reproachful look in Midoriko's eyes. "I only like Kuronue right now because I can hug him all I want and he can't do anything about it because he's too old to like me,"_

_Her statement left Kuronue stammering over his words. Midoriko and Era both laughed at the Bat demon as he glared and pouted at the floor, turning his flustered face away from the two women._

"_I'm not old..."_

"_Well, no; but that isn't what I meant Kuro-San. You are too old for me, but you are handsome and young for anyone older than me. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." She bowed apologetically to the demon who got on one knee and hooked a finger beneath her chin before lifting it so that he was looking into her eyes._

"_Don't apologize, Lady Kagome." He leaned forward and pecked her sweetly against her forehead. "You are too kind, truly." He stood before excusing himself from the three._

"_...well, if she does fall in love with him, we no doubt just saw why." Lady Era smiled as she watched the blushing Successor. "He is a handsome demon and courteous gentleman."_

"_Yes, but his place is well known, so I can trust him to stay on the left of the line separating him and Kagome." Midoriko sighed, "Kagome, let's go to the gardens for tea. Lady Era has been begging to meet you."_

_Kagome nodded and followed after Lady Midoriko, conversing cutely with the wild and playful Lady Era._

**-x-x-x-**

_**11 Years Old**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome sat on a white and black horse; her legs both side saddling with Miroku standing next to the horse, guiding it through the forest they traveled through. They were taking a short cut to the village, though it was without permission._

"_Lady Kagome?"_

"_What is it Miroku?"_

"_Well...shouldn't we have told Lady Midoriko...that we were leaving?"_

"_No, she was busy. We are only going to see Papa anyways. I haven't seen him since I came to live with Lady Midoriko, so I miss him."_

"_Yes, and I do understand, but if she finds you missing..."_

"_She'll no doubt be upset, but knowing that my trustworthy and personal advisor Miroku is also with me, it will ease her worry...or at the least...she'll yell at us and tell us we are to remain indoors for a few moon cycles, nothing too bad, right?"_

"_...Yes...nothing too bad..."_

_She smiled, "Look, the village!" She felt the tugging of the reigns as he tied the horse to a tree before helping her down. They left the forest and together, both wandered through the dirt roads of the village; both very much out of place. Kagome was dressed in a pastel green dress that was made of the lightest fabric of the Wind Lands. All of her clothes were normally sent from the Wind lands, the weightless fabric felt nice and she liked the way it flowed with her every movement. It had a simple bodice that was scrunched in a gathered elegance. The bodice only covered her partially forming breast before the actual dress flowed gently around her; her hair cascading with the breeze down her back. She wore a simple pair of white ribbon tied slippers that were made if silk with bamboo soles._

_Miroku was dressed in a pair of white tailored pants with a black top and violet robe that draped over his body. The clothes were requirements of the advisors, showing that you were an advisor of Unity Castle. The robe had been a gift especially from Kagome, made of a slightly heavier, less dainty fabric, but the same exquisite quality, though it was sent from the Light Lands, rather than the Wind Lands. He wore black sandals and his hair fell just past his ears, the wind playing with the black tresses every so often. He carried a gold staff with a ring topping it as a center top of the staff, two smaller rings gracing either side of the large ring that separated a total of four with the staff separating them in twos. It had once been Miroku's father, but had been given to him recently._

"_Lady Kagome, where exactly does your father live?"_

_She smiled and pointed to where a man stood, happily helping a fruit vendor set out baskets of apples and pears._

"_Daddy!" She smiled and ran forward. He turned in surprise and caught her as she leaped forward and into his arms._

"_K-Kagome?" His eyes wide in surprise; Kagome nodded her head in his shirt and smiled wider when his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "Kagome, my little girl...oh how I've missed you." She frowned at the feel of wet droplets falling against her arm._

"_Daddy...?"_

"_I'm so happy you are okay."_

"_..." She smiled and looked up into his eyes. "Were you worried?"_

"_Everyday."_

_She laughed before removing herself from his arms and running back to Miroku whom she pulled forward to her father. He nervously bowed to her dad and she laughed sweetly. "Daddy, this is Miroku. He tells me when I am doing something I shouldn't before he helps me do whatever it is he scolds me for doing and we both get in trouble for it later."_

"_I...I see. It's a pleasure to meet you Miroku. Please, take care of my daughter."_

"_It's the highest honor, waking everyday to serve your daughter. I will do my best to guide her."_

"_Kagome, you should return."_

"_...you don't want me here daddy?"_

"_No, that's not it. I don't want you to get in trouble. Lady Midoriko explained before taking you that you wouldn't be able to return, so I'm just happy that I got to see you."_

_She smiled and nodded, "Alright daddy. I'll come back again!"_

_She had heard him whisper something, but had been too far away to hear what. Turning a corner, she ran right into a few little kids around the age of four and five._

"_Ow! Mi knee!" A little girl with messy blonde hair cried out._

"_Oh no, I'm so sorry." Kagome moved forward and placed her hand over the injury._

_The little girl stopped crying, too enthralled with the bright pink light hovering over the wound, her green eyes watched in awe as the wound disappeared with the pain before she was helped up by Miroku who smiled at the girl in kind._

"_What name is she?" The little girl asked._

"_Her name is La―" Kagome stomped on his foot lightly, but enough to stop him mid sentence._

"_My name is Kagome. This is Miroku."_

"_Kagome is pretty. Miroku is nice."_

"_Bobbi, Bobbi comon!" A little boy cried out as he ran up to her. He was what looked to be, a year older than the blonde girl named Bobbi. He had dirty black hair and brown eyes. All of the kids were dressed in worn-out cloths._

"_I gotta go; bai Kagome and Miroku!" The girl ran off, with the many kids following after her._

"_...lets go back home, Miroku." Kagome said in thought, looking at the fading figures of the kids. The children weren't the only ones she took in. The woman and men, homes and tools...food...they had enough...but they should be allowed to indulge every now and then too._

**-x-x-x-**

_**12 Years Old**_

**-x-x-x-**

_A fool Seasonal Cycle had passed since they had snuck into the village without Lady Midoriko's permission, and true to Kagome's word, she had been relieved and eased with the knowledge of Miroku accompanying her._

_Now, they were sneaking out again, this time at night. Kuronue was with them this time though and they were bringing with them a few gifts._

_After her last visit, Kagome had asked a guard to mad out the village for her with the occupants and their ages in each home. It took many a while, but finally, the task was done and the deed could be pressed to start. She called upon the tailors of Wind and Light, both in kind with Lady Midoriko, and both Kagome's favorite with design and quality. They agreed wholeheartedly with her gift to her villagers and immediately, she began to gather the finest eminence of fabrics and within only a few seasons, the deed was more than half complete. Now, all that was left was the delivery. They each carried two baskets of Robe's, Yukata's and Kimono's. This was a gift to her villagers._

_It was in her mind, that if Kuronue could successfully get into a home, take a prized possession and leave unnoticed, he should also be able to sneak in with an item, and leave unnoticed without the item._

"_Alright, we go on foot from here, be silent." He said softly and in a shushed voice before they began treading carefully through the village with their delivery. It was close to sunrise when they finished. Kagome yawned and felt Kuronue's arms incase her in a gentle hug as he lifted her. The black dress of three layered chiffon fabric was carried caressingly in the wind as he took off to the castle with Miroku not too far behind him. They arrived in time to see Midoriko descending from the spiral staircase._

"_Where have you three been?"_

_Her voice was hard, and Kuronue knew she would be mad. He handed Kagome to the nineteen year old Miroku who bowed respectfully to Midoriko before retreating with Kagome to her room before returning to Kuronue and Midoriko. Midoriko was smiling in amusement._

"_Did you think I didn't know? The loss of fabrics gave way to her plan, but its fine. I'm happy with the results of my silence and the outcome of her deed is greatly anticipated. I and Minato will stroll the village upon the suns highest arch; let Kagome sleep, you as well Miroku."_

_He bowed thankfully before retreating to his own chambers next to Lady Kagome._

_Kagome had silently made her way back to her room, having snuck out to hear what Midoriko would say. She managed to do so quietly and smiled before falling back onto her bed. It had gone wonderfully. She just hoped they liked her gifts. Each one of her villagers deserved them. They were blessings, her villagers..._

_By the time she awoke, it was well into the next day and Miroku was nudging her slightly._

"_Lady Kagome, Lady Midoriko wishes to speak with you."_

"_..." She yawned and nodded before dressing and sitting at her vanity, she felt the calloused hands of Miroku on her, his fingers running through the long tresses before picking up the brush and running it through multiple times before he released the black locks and watched them fall down her back._

"_Thank you." She smiled and followed him out of her room. Upon her entrance, Kagome noticed the smiling Midoriko and practically bounced to her side._

"_Kagome, I must first request that you pace yourself with these deeds, one a year is fine, but please do not bring fortune upon the villagers with great haste, that will bring greed and instability. I fear what may happen to the villagers in such a case, but this is fine. They loved them, in fact, I have decided the once ever season, you may visit the village, please take these times as chances to learn about your village."_

"_Yes Lady Midoriko!"_

_After that...she grew much closer to the villagers and the children especially._

**-x-x-x-**

_**13 Years Old**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome sat with Lady Midoriko and Master Gen in her Garden. Both women engaged in tedious conversation that Kagome had taken to listening to while watering her Casablanca's._

"_Kagome, two men came to me with arguments about one another. One man wanted to expand his farm, his neighbor would have had his land given to the man who asked for the extension, should I allow this extension?"_

"_...I think that depends greatly on the standing situation, Lady Kagome."_

"_Then why don't you go to the village and take a look, I'll let you make the call."_

_Kagome placed her watering can down and stood. She sported a pair of beige gardening bottoms and a white top with a frill neckline, long sleeves that had frill around the wrists that fell past her fingertips a bit. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and black military boots were worn on her feet. She bowed respectfully before taking her leave._

"_Miroku," She called out only slightly, knowing full well that he was never too far from her. He walked up to her, her cloak held loosely in his hands. The same light, durable and dainty fabric of the Wind Land's that she used, it was a deep shade of cerulean, the hood in the same color. She took it from him and pulled it on, clip the ruby clasp of the Wind Lands before taking off with Miroku behind her. He was twenty now, and the years had done him well. He was training in the military training sessions, wanting to know certain skills that would benefit travel with Kagome._

_Kagome straddled her horse and he climbed onto his own deep brown mare. Her cloak billowed loudly as the stallions thundered through the forest in the direction of the village._

"_Miroku, you have been sneaking out lately."_

_Miroku stiffened at the simple accusation and she laughed._

"_Don't be so protective...what's her name?"_

"_...Sango..."_

"_I see, why don't you invite her over; take her horse riding, or walking through the gardens."_

"_...I can?"_

"_Well...it'd be easier than sneaking out all the time." She muttered beneath her voice._

"_Yes," He laughed, "I'm sure it would be."_

_They stopped at the boarder of the village and tied their horses down. Miroku once more helped her down and they entered the village only for a group of children to run to them._

"_KAGOME!"_

"_MIROKU!"_

"_Bobbi, Kohaku, Rin!" She smiled joyously at the three. They had come to looking for her every once in a while, and when they saw her..._

"_Settle down, you three shouldn't be hanging off of her Ladyships Successor like that."_

_Kagome frowned at the new voice and turned to see a woman with Black hair and brown eyes standing behind her. Miroku stepped closer to her side, his staff moved in an offensive stance ever so slightly._

"_...it's fine, really. I enjoy the company, and they do no harm."_

"_Yeah Mrs. Ai, we aren't hurting her!" Bobbi said as she clung tightly to Kagome's pant leg. Rin had taken a more daring approach and tugged at her hand, getting her attention successfully before being picked up. Kagome smiled at the newest addition to the kids group. She was the youngest, only four; Bobbi was now six and Kohaku was now seven._

"_What a pitiful successor, you would have never been chosen were it not for my own equally pathetic daughter."_

"_...Ma'am...I feel sorry for you. Your child must have long since felt abandoned by you and yet..." Kagome looked to the girl with similar features as her own, "You can still see she loves you very dearly." The girl turned and directed her eyes away from Kagome and the mother balked at her. "You are so neck deep in depression that you can't see that what you have is a beautiful daughter who loves you and wants to stay by your side. Have you forgotten your role as a mother?"_

"_DON'T PREACH TO ME! I know my daughter loves me, and I know perfectly well what it entails to be a mother. That is something you wouldn't know. No children, no mother."_

"_Lady Midoriko...is both mentor and mother to me."_

_The woman seethed and turned coldly before leaving._

"_That's Mrs. Ai and her daughter Kikyou. Kikyou is nice, she plays with us, but Mrs. Ai...well..." Bobbi looked back to Kikyou then to Kagome. "She's not all that nice to us."_

"_I'm sure she's just doesn't like me. You are all my friends, so it's a package deal."_

"_I see," Kohaku nodded with understanding. "Oh, Kagome, why are you here?"_

"_Ah, I'm here to take care of...business...so to speak."_

"_Oh! You mean Mr. Taki and Mr. Kou!" Bobbi said, pulling Kagome down the road to two fields. "Mr. Taki grows Rice, while Mr. Kou grows Wheat. However, recently, Mr. Kou has fallen ill and hasn't been able to tend to his field."_

"_I think that's why Mr. Taki requested the extra land, because he was too ill to argue." Kohaku responded after Bobbi spoke._

"_Mr. Taki..." Kagome frowned and looked to the wilting wheat, "Alright then. How about we help Mr. Kou today?" She smiled. Miroku made to protest, but a round the house of 'Yeah' made him keep his silence. They spent the majority of their afternoon and well into the evening harvesting the wheat that was still healthy and standing tall in gold, continuing on with plowing and seeding the field. By the time they had finished, Kagome made note of the many villagers who had come to join her in her efforts to help the sickly elder. She smiled and turned to Miroku. "Please send word to Kaede, have her come here when she gets the time. I'd like for her to check Mr. Kou and make up a medicine for him."_

_Miroku nodded and wiped his hands of the dirt before turning away._

_She stayed with the kids the rest of the day as Kaede who was brought down a little while after she had called for her checked the man over. She paid for the medicine and bid farewell to the villagers before heading to the horses with Miroku who was looking behind them._

"_...go on, I'll head back by myself." She said smiling._

"_Lady Kagome..."_

"_Go!" She laughed, taking off on her horse and leaving him smiling after her. She made it back to the castle around midnight, coming across a familiar face that vanished quickly before she got to see much. "Kuro-San...wasn't that..."_

_Kuronue turned with a smile, "Yeah, he drops by every now and then, to see what I'm up to and how I'm doing. He said that one day he would steal the most valuable thing in the castle. I don't think he can...but then again...he hasn't been stopped yet."_

_Kagome laughed. "He can try to steal whatever he likes, I can only hope he uses what he steals to the best he can...not for anything evil and dark."_

"_...yeah, he's a fox...he doesn't use anything he steals...he admires it, then tosses it in a random cave. It's the thrill, the chase, the chance of capture that he enjoys...not the trinket stolen."_

"_Well...than I wish him luck in his endeavors. I should be off to bed, goodnight Kuro-San."_

"_Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight, Lady Kagome." He bowed and she let him take her horses' reigns before she headed to her room for bed._

**-x-x-x-**

_**14 Years Old**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome found herself outside in her garden once more, she had already had gifts sent out to the villagers for the year, same day as always, same seasonal cycle...she sent the children some of the cutest toys made by a toymaker in a small village near her village. Little wood carved horses, small stuffed dolls, balls and such. They enjoyed them a lot. Every so often, she would let the village children come to the Castle with her to play. She still went to the village and helped out the villagers, and Mr. Kou was back in health, the argument of excess land was taken care of when Kagome explained that too much land would harder the work load more and that he would start having troubles of his own with crops._

_She had nothing left to do now...she had been given her two weeks break from training with Master Gen and her lessons with Lady Midoriko were on hold. Miroku and Sango were in the process of preparing for their wedding and again...she had nothing to do._

"_Kagome?"_

_Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Sango standing there with Kohaku next to her. After so long, Miroku had finally introduced her to Kagome, and it had come to a surprise to her when she found out that the little boy she would play with was her brother. However, what surprised Sango and Miroku the most was when Kagome hugged Sango in congratulations. Kohaku had laughed at the surprised expression on his sisters' face when that had happened. Now the two girls were like sisters, they were close and watched out for each other._

"_Hey Sango,"_

"_Kagome, you seem down."_

"_No...I'm just bored." Kagome sat up and looked at the girl. She was dressed in her soon to be wedding gown; a __delicately beaded romantic lace cover over a sweetheart bodice and extended to the 3/4 length sheer sleeves. Box pleats in the front and back give fullness to the skirt and chapel length train. The waist was accentuated by a beautiful satin tie and bow decorated with an amazing sparkly brooch. Satin buttons in contrasting color decorated the bodice of the stunning dress. Kagome smiled as she saw the two seamstresses running out to the gardens to bring Sango back so that they could finish the dress._

"_Why don't you finish the dress out here?"_

"_...then, I'll go get the stool, young Mistress." One said, bowing before leaving._

"_Kagome?"_

_Kagome once more turned to Sango and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I just don't like lazing around. I'd much rather prefer helping the villagers plow, or the maids in the palace with their dailies. However, since they are preparing for the wedding, I don't want to get in the way...I wouldn't want to mess up yours and Miroku's big day. Especially Miroku...you know?" Kagome looked to Sango who smiled softly at her._

"_Yeah, I think I do."_

"_He's been there for me since I first came to the palace; took care of me, protected me. He was, for the longest time, my only friend in the palace...I'm so happy he finally found someone that could care for him the way he would care for her. I think...I think that's what makes me the happiest."_

"_Then I can't wait to tell you the latest news..."_

"_...what news?"_

_Sango smiled, her hands moved to her stomach as a kind of dreamy look filled her doe brown eyes._

"_You're..."_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Have you told..."_

"_Not yet,"_

"_Tonight...?"_

"_At dinner,"_

_Sango smiled blissfully; Kagome grinned, she was truly happy now. She now had something to do. NURSERY!_

_That night, the dinner already lay out on the table. Kagome came in with Sango, both wearing simple matching gowns, one violet, one blue. Kagome wore the blue, sitting at the with Midoriko at the head of the table, Miroku was across from Kagome, Sango was next to him and Kohaku was next to Kagome._

_Kuronue stood at the door when Kagome called him over, looking to Midoriko for permission before asking him to join them._

"_If I could request a moment, before we eat, Lady Midoriko." Sango said politely, gaining the attention of those around the table._

"_Of course, what is it you need to say?"_

"_I...have an announcement."_

_Kuronue smirked; Kagome knew he had no doubt smelt the change in Sango's scent many days before._

"_Sango?" Miroku questioned nervously._

"_...Miroku, I'm with child."_

_Midoriko smiled brightly at the news._

"_..." Miroku, well, he seemed to be in shock. "Ch―Child?"_

"_Yes...that's right."_

"_..."_

_Dinner was cut short. Miroku had a fainting spell and we had to move him to his bed. Sango sighed, having expected him to take it better than he did._

"_What did he expect?" Kuronue questioned. Kagome frowned._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, he mat―"_

"_Kuronue," Midoriko called out sternly. "Finish that sentence and it will be your last."_

"_..." He turned silently back to Kagome and smiled, "As I was saying, he did something to her that had only one outcome, so what did he expect to happen...that is all I'll say, go ask Minato if you want anything more."_

_Kagome frowned. 'Two more months and Sango will be wedded with Miroku and I think three or four more months after that and she'll give birth. I'm sure I don't need to know what Kuro-San is talking about...but...I do need to get started on my gift to Sango. It should be the start of the new Seasonal Cycle when the baby is born, so...yeah; I'll have plenty of time!'_

**-x-x-x-**

_**15 Years Old**_

**-x-x-x-**

_The time passed fast with so much happening, but finally, everything was settled...well, sort of. Miroku seemed to __**just**__ think of an important subject._

"_Where will the baby sleep?"_

_Kagome smiled to Kuronue who looked to her knowingly._

"_Don't worry about that, where is Sango?"_

_Miroku frowned but answered anyways. "She is with Kaede, getting a check up if I remember correctly. It's about that time and she's getting skittish."_

"_It's natural for a first time mother to worry over their unborn." Midoriko said as she entered through the doors of the dinning hall. "Don't worry so much―"_

"_Lady Midoriko!" Kohaku ran inside with fear laced in his eyes. "Lady Midoriko, sister has gone into labor!"_

"_...now don't―"_

"_Sango!" Miroku ran past Midoriko, no longer listening to the calm woman._

"_...panic..."_

"_Lady Midoriko?" Kagome questioned, standing next to Kuronue who was rubbing the bridge of his nose._

"_Right, first, Kuronue, you are dismissed for the rest of the week, as I am sure you don't want the child's screaming penetrating your hearing."_

"_Bless you," He turned to leave when Kagome's hand caught his sleeve. He faced her then smiled, bending low, he kissed her forehead like he would always do. "I will return, I always do."_

_She smiled and released him, watching him go before turning back to Midoriko who was giving orders to the Maids._

"_Kagome, go get some blankets." She told her before leaving to Sango's room, or at least, where she was staying._

"_Right!"_

_Kagome ran to her own room and grabbed her favorite soft blanket from the bed and carried it to the room, folding it as she ran down the hall._

"_I got―"_

"_**AHH!"**_

"_SANGO, A LITTLE MORE!" Kaede yelled over the crying and screaming girl who was holding Miroku's hand tightly. Sango's face was red and shimmering with a veil of sweat. Her hair was let down and fell all around her shoulders in an equally sweaty mess._

"_Sango, come on, you are almost there." Miroku was whispering into her hair, hoping to sooth the tearful woman._

_Lady Midoriko walked past Kagome and over to Sango, placing her hands over her abdomen where her womb would be directed below. Moving her hand down a little lower, she let out a small bit of her energy, a light lavender soothing Sango as it eased the pain of delivery. Maids passed Kagome next with towels and warm water, rags and a change of clothes._

_It was about thirty minutes later that kagome heard the repeated line that was making her start to ache, and she wasn't even the one giving birth!_

"_That's good, one more push."_

_However, it wasn't the last time either, despite the crying that had followed soon after._

_Kagome peeked around the corner and stared curiously at the red mess in Kaede's hands. They cut something from the child that had been connected to Sango before turning the baby upside down and slapping it on the bottom._

"_**~iiaaAWAAAAA!"**_

_Kagome was about to enter but stopped short when Sango screamed out again._

"_Another?" Miroku asked in shock. Kaede nodded and the process began all over again. Kagome moved inside this time to help the maids with the baby so they could set up for the next one._

"_I'll hold the baby." She said, and the maid had the gall to look hesitantly at her before she finished washing the child and drying it clean of all the blood. Kagome handed the blanket to another maid and they folded and twisted the blanket until it was set to hold two infants. Kagome took the blanket back and the hesitant maid placed the child in the first opening of the blanket before Kagome moved to get out of their way._

_She waited patiently in the hall with the now silently sleeping infant. She smiled at the baby, it's eyes not yet open, but it did have a fuzzy head of black silky hair, not long or anything, but shiny. The baby wriggled in the blanket, its face scrunching up a little. She moved her hand to the baby's hand and it took her finger in a lax grip. "You just want to know someone's here, huh." She smiled, "Your mommy is giving you another sibling, so you'll have a friend growing up with you. You will always be with that person, and protect that person."_

"_**WAAAAA!"**_

_She turned to see them cleaning another baby, they began cleaning Sango up a little too before calling Kagome over. She held the other side of the blanket and the twin was placed in the second opening, this one had a head of dark messy brown fuzz, eyes also shut tight._

"_Kagome..."_

_Kagome turned to Sango and smiled, walking over carefully, she placed the long, now two sided baby blanket in her arms._

"_This is the first born, second." Kagome pointed them out._

"_The first is your son, and...the second is you daughter." Kaede said._

"_...I see..." Sango's eyes glistened with tears as she cradled both infants._

"_Sango, what do you want their names to be?" Miroku asked, gazing in wonder at the sleeping duo._

"_...Lady Midoriko, do most children have three names?" Sango questioned._

"_Well, it seems many families are stating that tradition. I myself was named Midoriko Rai Higura, so...yes, I guess so."_

"_Miroku, our last name is Hoshi, correct?"_

"_That's right." He said, watching Sango as she thought silently to herself._

"_The girl will be...Moriko Rei Hoshi; Moriko with the kanji for Forest Child and Rei with the kanji for Spirit, with the given name Hoshi meaning Star. Miroku, why don't you name the boy?"_

_He smiled, "I know the perfect name; Koichi Rie Hoshi. Koichi with the kanji Shining First Child, Rie with the kanji for blessing and as well, the given name Hoshi meaning Star."_

"_I like them, Koi-Kun, Riko-Chan; I'm sure that they will grow up to be as beautiful and as strong as both their parents." Kagome smiled. Now, I have a present for the parents and...Babies...it's in the room across from the one you two share._

**-x-x-x-**

_**16 Years Old**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Another Seasonal Cycle passes and Kagome sat with Sango in the garden, Moriko was sleeping in her lap while Koichi was crawling in the grass and batting at a yellow butterfly that would seemingly taunt him before landing cutely on his nose._

"_Koi-Kun, your eyes will get stuck like that." Kagome smiled at the crossed eyed baby boy._

"_Ah," He placed his hands on his nose and the butterfly escaped by a mere flutter of its wings. He sat there looking up in wonder as the butterfly flew off. Looking back down, he looked at his sleeping sister before moving to Kagome's side and patting Moriko on the head._

"_Ah uh, no sir. You don't hit." Sango scolded, though she knew they were just love pats, she didn't want the child waking up yet. She hadn't slept at all last night and Sango had had to stay up until the start of the sun rise._

"_Sango, why don't you go to sleep, I'm fine with them. You know I can watch them easily."_

"_Yes, I know, I just don't want to bother you with something like this. Miroku is off with his father and Lady Midoriko, leaving you, me and the kids, Kuronue is here, but he's busy too. It's just too much for you alone."_

"_Sango, bed, now. Don't make me use the little authority I have to get you in bed and sleeping. You need to stay healthy; otherwise it won't only affect you, but Riko-Chan and Koi-Kun too."_

"_..."_

"_What's going on?"_

_The two turned to see Master Gen standing behind them._

"_See, Master Gen is here now too, she'll help me watch the twins, you need to rest. Go take a nice bath and go to bed."_

"_...alright,"_

_Master Gen stepped forward and took Koichi from Sango who bowed in thanks, yawning as she retreated to her chambers for a nice soak and some sleep._

"_So she hasn't been sleeping well?"_

"_Nope," Kagome sighed. "Riko won't sleep at night, and Koi doesn't sleep during the day. Complete opposites. Miroku is normally here to trade with Sango on nights to stay up with Riko, but he's been off with his father and her Ladyship since three sunsets ago."_

"_I see, have you tried―"_

"_Yes, I have stayed up with Riko too, but she cries. Shoot, the little one cries if it's Sango and Miroku too, only it's more contained since it's her parents. It's like she's afraid to sleep."_

"_Hm," Master Gen thought silently for a moment when both she and Kagome looked into the direction of the forest._

"_...It's a weak Demon, I can easily take care of it. Watch these two for me and I'll return soon."_

_Master Gen nodded and settled onto the ground, letting Kagome place Moriko in her lap before running off into the direction of the weak demon._

_Kagome avoided the trees around her as she made her way into the thick of the woods. She slowed her pace as she came upon the demon. She moved to raise her hand when something caught her eyes. The demon was crying. She lowered her hand and looked around for the source of the demons tears, but found none._

_Taking a closer look, she took not of the fluffy auburn tail and auburn red hair tied up cutely in a blue bow. Its tattered clothes were dirty with mud and grass stains, tears lining the hems and sleeves from where random branches and thorns had tried imprisoning him. Even worse were the few cuts he had, already were they turning red from infection. It was then she knew why he was crying...his injuries hurt._

_She made her way to the demon silently and before he knew what was happening, she had him in her arms._

"_Ah! L-let me go! Let me go! I'll bite you, I will!"_

"_...you are a kitsune." Kagome thought aloud._

"_Yeah, so what!"_

"_Hey, no need to yell. I can hear you just fine if you speak normally. I'm right here, so no yelling."_

"_...the put me down."_

"_Let me have Master Gen heal you first."_

"_...w-who?"_

_Kagome frowned at the noticeable fear in his eyes. She wasn't aware of the gold eyes watching her with a frown and glare; the mystery being having long since masked his energy. She looked closer and realized, the demon was just a baby, or child at least._

"_Master Gen, she is my master. She teaches me how to purify demons."_

"_AH!"_

"_H-hey! Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, and neither will she. You weren't going to attack me, so you are no threat."_

"_..."_

_She made her way to her master who looked at her with one raised eyebrow, questioning the nervous and skittish kit in Kagome's arms._

"_Could you heal him, Master Gen?"_

"_...where are his parents?"_

"_...I...don't know."_

"_If they smell you, they may―"_

"_They won't!" The kit interrupted Master Gen who looked curiously to the kit. "Momma and Daddy are gone...their...their gone...dead...g-gone..." He broke into more tears, clinging to Kagome's dress as they soaked the silk. She ran her hand through his ponytail soothingly, hushing him as she swayed a little, her head lying on his shoulder as he let his own head lie on her shoulder. While she did this, Master Gen went ahead and healed the fox child. Moments later, during Kagome's swaying, he had fallen asleep._

"_You are going to let him stay, aren't you." It wasn't so much a question as it was a normal occurrence with Kagome._

"_..." She sighed, "I can't just throw him back out there, alone like he is..."_

"_...I know." She smiled, "Thank you for healing his wounds."_

"_It's no problem, however, while we are watching these three, why don't you meditate, start with transcendental meditation first."_

"_Right," She sat cross-legged with her feet on her knee caps as she laid the boy in her lap and closed her eyes, the back of her hands placed against her knees with her thumb and middle finger touching tips. A few moments later and a light pink glow engulfed her and her body began rising from the grass. Her white chiffon dress barely grazing the grass as the wind billowed passively around her; her long mid back length hair flowing with each caress of the wind._

"_..." Master Gen smiled proudly as she held the state for more than a few sun rays, the sun had already started to fall and Moriko and Koichi were both awake and playing in the flowers as Master Gen sat with one leg bent and lying flat against the floor and the other bent but up so she could prop her arm on it. Her pink braid moving with Kagome's energy as it swirled around her._

"_Ah, ga geya ah!"_

_Master Gen looked to see Moriko reaching up at the pink energy, trying to grasp the tiny pink wisps of wind that swirled around her Aunty._

"_Heh,"_

"_I see everyone's out here," Master Gen turned and smiled to Lady Midoriko who sat next to her. "Goodness, it's been a long time since I've just sat down on the grass like this. Minato would fall ill just by the sight alone."_

"_It's good for the body,"_

"_Yes, I can see that." She looked to Kagome who was still hovering when the auburn Furball in her Successor's lap caught her eye. "...she..."_

"_His parents were killed by something or someone, not sure. She brought him here, I healed him. She wants him to stay with her."_

"_I figured, Kuronue was her first to be brought here, then the village children. I'm happy she finds the good in everyone, and she seemingly effortlessly brings them all together, everyone...That is what I needed my successor to have, the ability to see past ones race. Demon, human, we still stand on equal ground."_

"_She sees that better than any of us I would imagine."_

_Midoriko nodded. Kagome lowered herself down to the grass and released a breath; sighing as she felt a sense of rejuvenation wash over her._

"_Lady Midoriko..." Kagome looked at the woman who smiled. "Welcome back, Lady Midoriko." She saw Miroku walk out and immediately run over to the twins._

"_Moriko-Chan, papa missed you! Koichi-Kun, how's my little man," He hugged the two close and smiled. Kagome could have sworn she saw sparkles in his eyes at the sight of the smiles on his twins' faces. "I'm going to...is that a fox?"_

"_Fox kitsune." Kagome corrected, holding the kit closer to her chest, almost as if to protect him from any words that may insult or hurt him._

"_I see, is he―"_

"_Yes," Midoriko answered, "He'll be staying with us."_

"_I see." He looked at his twins with a frown and sighed before turning back to the castle._

"_Don't worry Kagome; he is just worrying over his children." Midoriko said, calming Kagome who looked at her Advisor with worry._

"_Right, I'm going to go get ready for bed."_

_Lady Midoriko nodded and watched Kagome leave with the kit._

_Kagome had washed and dressed for bed by the time night had fallen. The kit was still sleeping, lying on her bed. Kagome smiled and climbed in next to the sleeping demon child, but keeping enough space so not to frighten the child if he woke, no...she didn't want to scare him._

_Although she said that, she had woken to the door shutting that night, sitting up straight in a start, she had been the one to be frightened._

"_Where..." She sat up and ran out the door, looking down the hall to see a bushy tail inside the nursery doorway. He entered and she ran to the door as fast as her feet could carry her. Looking inside, she froze at the site and couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips._

_Moriko had started waking up and the kit had heard it's small whine. Now he stood looking between the mahogany wood bars as he rocked the little girls crib. Watching as her eyes began falling shut once more. He jumped up so that he was on the ledge of the crib. Kagome walked up behind him so she could make sure he didn't fall on top of the baby. Sango and Miroku came in since it was normally around this time that Moriko woke them up, pausing at the door to see the kit leaning into the crib a little and pull the blanket up to the baby girls hands. Sadly, when he turned to get away he wasn't nearly fast enough. His eyes widened and tears formed in his eyes; his claws sinking deep into the mahogany wood as the little baby behind him grabbed hold of his fluffy auburn tail._

_Kagome immediately moved to pry the baby's fingers from his tail, replacing it with the soft blanket. She rubbed the sore spot on his tail and his head soon found itself buried in her chest. Leaving the room silently, Kagome, Sango and Miroku smiled at the cute kit._

"_You are really good with children." Sango said, holding a hand out for him to sniff. He did so and he placed a hand on it cutely before jumping from their sight and onto Kagome's shoulder, moving beneath her hair behind her neck, his head peeking out from between her hair and neck. His green eyes could clearly be seen in contrast to Kagome's black hair._

"_What can we call you, if you are going to be living here?" Miroku asked._

"_...living here?" His head tilted attractively to the side. "I'm..." He looked questioningly at Kagome who smiled, looking at him from the side. "M-my name is Shippou."_

"_Shippou, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_...Thank you." He whispered, nudging his head against her cheek affectionately._

_Kagome smiled; she just knew she was going to love the little kits company._

**-x-x-x-**

_**17 Years Old**_

**-x-x-x-**

'_My most recent memory of fondness, at the beginning of this seasonal cycle...Shippou called me―'_

"Mama?"

'_...mama...'_ She smiled, turning to see Shippou looking at her cutely from around the corner of the balcony entrance. "Hey Shippou," Shippou smiled when she crouched down. He ran into her arms and clutched her dress in his small fingers. Her hair whipping around his small form as a sudden gust of wind whispered it's enchanting prayer in their ears.

"You look sad."

"No, I'm not sad, I was just remembering."

"What were you remembering?"

She smiled, "I was remembering the time Kuro-San came to live here; when I met a dear friend whom I haven't seen since we met for the first time. I was remembering when I first snuck out of the castle, when I brought a new seasonal tradition to the villagers. I was remembering when I saw my father for the first time since I had left home. I was thinking of how Miroku continuously snuck out to meet with Sango, and how Kuronue would do the same to meet with that thief friend of his. I was remembering my training with Master Gen, my peaceful evening and study sessions with Lady Midoriko. I was remembering the birth of Moriko and Koichi, and the day you came into my life...I was just..." She looked down at Shippou who was being held in her arms safely before she smiled at the wonder in his eyes. "...remembering."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: 47 pages, tell me my readers will review! PLEASE! ^_^'' Luv you guys bunches! I'll update the next chapter if you review; I'M ON A ROLL HERE! WHOOO~! ^_^'' SANKYU!**


	4. Pigment of Beauty

**Title – You Are My Love**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/...wait and find out! ^_^''**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – A life is what you make of it...whatever you make of it. Kagome if one of five successors, she is also the only female successor. Normally, the Lady/Lord of a female successor will decide which male successor will take the hand of the rare female Successor. However, her Ladyship passes away before the decision could be made, leaving Kagome to decide; with few little words to help her choice along.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**Pigment of Beauty**

**-x-x-x-**

Miroku sighed, watching as his son crawled further away from him, "How mean, Koichi doesn't want Papa anymore..."

"...Miroku, I really don't think that's why he left you...you know, your son has always been more attuned with nature than anyone in the castle, well, with the exception of Shippou..." Kagome said gently, placing a hand on her Advisor's shoulder as she watched the baby boy sit quietly on the grass, just staring peacefully at the swaying flowers around him.

"I feel it necessary to inform you that today is the day that the Lord's and Lady of your Suitors─"

"Arrive...? I know." Kagome sighed. "Why don't you go make sure that everything is ready for their arrival, I will be out here once you have confirmed that all is well..."

Miroku nodded, walking to his son, he picked Koichi up and left to go check on all the rooms, and the preparations for the arrival of the Lady and Lords.

Kagome watched his retreating back and gave a silent apology, turning to the stables; she raced to her horse and placed her foot in the stirrup of the saddle and taking hold of the horn before pulling herself up. She was still the Ladyships Successor, and as such, she had an image to uphold. Her legs placed to the left of the saddle; the black and white horse walked close to the gate and Kagome unfastened the reins before snapping them against her horse, "Let's go, Asami!" She called before it took off in a fast sprint towards the village.

Kagome felt the sting of her hair whipping against her exposed flesh as a large gust of wind took her by surprise. Perhaps it was cowardly, but she didn't want to be there when the other Successors arrived. She _was_afraid. She was afraid to wed someone she'd never met.

Coming to the village she'd been born, she smiled as she caught sight of the familiar blonde hair of one of her favorite village friends.

A ten year old Bobbi greeted her with a mischievous grin, "Kagome!" Bobbi called out; taking the rein's from Kagome as she pulled to a stop beside her.

"Bobbi!" Kagome jumped off the horse and hugged the girl tightly. "Want to go to the lake?"

Bobbi frowned, "I thought you weren't allowed to go to the Lake without Kuronue or Miroku..."

"Yeah, well...Kuronue left and Miroku is busy...you, and I can go." Kagome saw from the corner of her eyes a familiar face and smiled, "First, I'm going to see my father..."

Bobbi smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan, but when Miroku starts freaking out on you, I was never here."

Kagome laughed, "I know, you were in the meadow and happened across me, right?"

"YEP!"

The two made their way to Kagome's father; Isao turned in time to see the two approach and gave a small sigh before smiling. "Kagome, how have you been fairing?"

"Well enough, father...today, four suitors will arrive at Unity Palace, and I will need to greet them, with the intentions of deciding whom I will take out of the four as my soon to be partner..."

His eyes widened, "So soon?"

"With Lady Midoriko dead, the decision has fallen on me..."

Isao frowned, taking his daughters hands in his, he stared into her eyes...her eyes that reflected so much love and care, and now...fear. He knew she was afraid, and could understand that fear, but he also knew that she had to be brave. "Kagome, this was always your future, and although it may seem unfair, you were chosen as the Successor of Lady Midoriko, and can't be intimidated by it. Don't let your destiny frighten you. You can be great, and you will be...but you have to brave it."

Kagome felt his hands tighten around hers before pulling away and laughing a little, "Yeah, brave it..., look, me and Bobbi will be out for a little bit, I'll stop by when I'm leaving to say bye again." She turned and took Bobbi's hand before running off in the direction of the lake.

**-x-x-x-**

"I can't believe she's gone...GONE!" Miroku paced the foyer and yelled out irritably, "Kagome! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He clenched his fists and scoffed, "...I can't let myself get upset, I can't...she's clearly afraid, and I am being irrational...I just wish she would have written me a little note telling me where she had taken off to!"

A pair of warm arms wrapped sympathetically around his waist, turning to his wife, he smiled halfheartedly at her. "Kagome will return before the sun sets tonight."

"You are sure?"

"I am positive,"

"...I guess its wishful thinking on my part that she may return _before_ the arrival of the Lady Sunoe and the Lords Kaze, Taisho and Kuro."

"...yeah...that's not going to happen."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome laughed out as Bobbi splashed the cool water at her. The two wore white Yukata's that Kagome had kept in the small cabin by the Lake. It held seven of them, for when they went swimming and such, as well as some other random things. It was small, and would serve a traveler well for a nights sleep, but other than that, it was just used for storage by the Lake.

"Ah!" Bobbi held her arms up and turned her head to avoid the water; losing her balance, she slipped and fell backwards in the shallow part of the tarn. "..." Her hair had flopped over her face, long, wet, blonde locks, falling every which way, down to her shoulders, water dripping back into the lake with little _drip__drops_. The two stayed quiet for a moment before they both broke into a fit of laughter.

Kagome moved to a large boulder and placing her hands on the warm stone heated by the light of the sun, she heaved herself up and sat atop the large stone. Her hair was already soaked, clinging to her neck and arms, Kagome pulled it so that it fell over her left shoulder.

"So...are you going to tell me what's really wrong?" Bobbi asked, making her way to the older girl, she placed a hand on Kagome's.

"..." Kagome sighed, "I don't know what's wrong. I mean, yeah, I'm scared, but I don't think that's what's wrong...I think, I'm just tired of people telling me what to do. Ever since I was little, it's been, _'__when __you __grow __into __a __young __woman, __you __will __provide __a __stable __future __for __your __kingdom__'_ or _'__you __will __be __required __to __wed __upon __your __eighteenth __moon __cycle__'_ and _'__this __is __your __future, __the __life __chosen __for __you__'_, so on and so forth...I just...I want a day to myself!"

Bobbi smiled, taking Kagome's hands in hers, she tugged on her older friend and Kagome was met with a rush of cold water. "Then let's dedicate today as 'Your Day'!"

Kagome laughed. "That sounds great," The two continued to swim about the lake, unaware of the eyes watching the two inquisitively.

**-x-x-x-**

Miroku was frozen to the floor, unable to move as the Guard announced the arrival of Lord Inu No Taisho and his son Sesshoumaru, of the Western Lands...he truly wanted to run and hide, but sadly, he was stuck having to deal with arrivals and the _only_ female successor missing. Walking to the entrance, after his wife gave him a slight push, Miroku greeted the Western Lord with a charming smile and a bow, "It is an honor to have you here, Lord Taisho. In place of Lady Kagome, allow me to extend our deepest hail of your advent, please, let me show you in."

Lord Taisho gave a low chuckle, "Has Midoriko's Successor fled from the Palace of Unity?"

Miroku stiffened, raising his head slightly, he stared the Demon Dog General and Lord in the eyes, gold met violet and when he was met with humor, Miroku relaxed. "I'm afraid so, Lord Taisho. She was overwhelmed, and I believe she's afraid, but please, don't be alarmed. Kagome understands her responsibilities, she will return before tonight's setting sun."

Inu No Taisho gave a nod, "Then I will show myself to the Library, I've been here many a time before your birth cycle boy, Unity Palace is like a second home."

"Understood, if you or your son need anything then please, feel free to ask."

"_**Brat!"**_

Miroku jumped at the sudden shout of irritation among the halls that led to the foyer where he, Lord Inu No Taisho and his silent heir stood. A familiar face made itself known and the angry doe brown eyes met his and he shuddered as she advanced on him. "Where is my pupil! She's late for lessons!"

"Lady Kagome...has decided to take a break from her duties...a...retreat, or escape."

"...you lost her?"

"I didn't lose her!" Miroku growled, "She told me to go check on the rooms and preparations, and when I returned, she had taken Asami and left the Palace grounds."

"...That's worse...I can't believe you fell for that. She checked everything the night before."

Miroku sighed, "...I wasn't thinking, sorry, Master Gen."

Master Gen scoffed, "Don't apologize to me, so long as she returns for the dinner, all should end well...hopefully..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as she ran past a few villagers, now wearing a pair of charcoal grey puffy Sashinuki pants that stopped at her calves and a sleeveless dark blue Hanpi with snow fields sewn into the fabric. On her feet was a pair of Shitozu tied about her ankles and over that, a pair of Geta's.

Kagome looked to see if she was still being pursued by her friends and laughed at the sight of Rin, now eight years old, as she tried to catch up to her. Finally stopping, Kagome caught the girl in a hug and smiled brightly. "You got me, I'm tired Rin." She laughed.

"...if your tired, then lets sit."

Kagome nodded, Bobbi ran up to her with Kohaku hot on her trail, the eleven year old had met up with her and Bobbi on their way back from the Lake, and seeing the three together, Rin had immediately chased after them upon their entrance into the village.

"Can we go horse riding?" Rin asked, looking at Asami

Kagome looked at the youngest of the group and smiled, "If you want to, Rin."

Kagome watched the little girl as she excitedly jumped up and down. She adored the little girl, wanting nothing but to make her happy after a series of ill-fated events took place a few seasonal cycles back, taking from her a loving mother and father, and leaving her to be taken in by the village she'd grown up in and passed back and forth between homes. It was sad, but Rin had never made verbal complaints about the situation...so she assumed that the girl was fine the way things were.

Walking up to Asami, Kagome pulled the horses reins and helped Rin atop the horse before climbing on behind the girl. "I'll be back in a little while," Kagome told Bobbi and Kohaku before snapping the reins. The horse took off in a jog through the village before racing past the boarder of the village gates.

**-x-x-x-**

"Welcome Lord Kuro...your son did not accompany you?"

"He is off elsewhere...looking about the landscape I believe."

Miroku smiled, "I see,"

"Tell me, has Taisho arrived?"

"He has, and is currently residing within the Library with his son, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn," Kuro passed Miroku without another word and headed off in the direction of the Library.

Miroku sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Ah, no, no, no!"

Turning, he smiled at the sight of Moriko holding onto Shippou's tail as he walked towards him, still staring after the Shadow Lord of the Eastern Lands. "I see you've gotten used to your tail being pulled."

"Huh?" Shippou glanced back at the little girl and smiled, "Yeah, I don't really feel it anymore. Who was that? Another Lord?"

"That's right, you are just meeting them for the first time too. The same as myself, well, aside for the Lady Era. I can't wait for her to get here...assuming she comes at all." He sighed, "Yeah, that was the Eastern Lord, Lord Kuro of the Shadow Lands."

"Shadow Lands...it sounds evil..."

"Yeah, well, he and the other Lord's and Lady's were confidants of the Lady Midoriko...so as far as I'm concerned, their bunnies, bunnies with claws and sharp teeth and a large supply of Youki...so Shippou, what do we do when bunnies are in the Palace?"

Shippou smiled, "Watch them like a hawk!"

"Because hawks are the bunnies natural predator, very good. Now..." He gave a soft pat to his daughters head, "Fly off my little hawks, and see to it that our bunnies do not start problems within the Palace."

Shippou bowed and left with Moriko still clinging to his tail as he dragged her out of sight of Miroku. The last visible thing being her hair before they rounded a corner.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked up at the sky, it was truly a beautiful day; it left her wondering if there would be more days like such, after her partner for life was chosen on her eighteenth seasonal cycle. The image itself, she felt was sacred, and should be confined in a shrine all its own, a goddess of the sun would be fitting for such a Shrine. Thinking of such, she couldn't help but think of Amaterasu, the beautiful and strong Sun Goddess.

"Kagome, do you ever miss your real mom?"

"...all the time." Kagome said softly, looking at the little girl that sat in front of her on Asami's saddle. "Do you miss your family Rin?"

"..."

"You know, you are welcome to come and stay with me at the palace if you ever get lonely."

"...I know that...can we go back to the Village now?" Rin asked softly, fidgeting a bit with her hands.

"...yeah, let's return." Kagome pulled the reins of Asami and the horse turned with the pull and headed off back to the Village. "I should return soon too..." Kagome happened to glance up in time to see bright red shoot past her from above. She smiled, _'__Oh __yeah, __definitely __need __to __return __home!__'_

Arriving a little while later at the Village gates, Kagome slowed Asami down and jumped off the horse, helping Rin down, she laughed as a gust of wind took her hair with it. "I'm going to say goodbye to dad, remember, if you get lonely, or if you just want to visit, you are always welcomed at the Palace; you're family Rin, not by blood, but family all the same."

Rin nodded as Kagome took the reins of her horse and walked towards her fathers' home.

**-x-x-x-**

"I hope she hurry's back soon; I don't know what to do if she isn't here in time for the dinner..."

"Kagome isn't here?"

Miroku jumped and turned, "Lady Era! How have you been!"

"Wonderful, my dear boy. How fairs Kagome and Kuronue?"

"...Kuronue has left..." Miroku said to the woman demoness with wild red hair tied up in a high pony tail that fell down her back. She wore a flowy gown like top in white with a blue ribbon tied around the waistline and an equally flowy pair of bottoms that brushed the floor ever so slightly also in white, her feet bore Tabi and Geta and beside her, in a similar attire, was Lord Kaze, the only difference in clothes was that his top was sleeveless, unlike hers, and it herald no ribbon. His flowy pants were a light blue, and his top was the same pristine white. Lord Kaze held a bright twinkle in his baby blue eyes, a smile on his lips and his brown hair was in a long braid down to his waist.

"And Kagome?"

"She is doing well, but...I haven't seen her at all since earlier today."

"I see, well...then I suppose my son will wait till later to make her acquaintance...that of course, is saying she chooses to grace us with her presence at all."

"_Heh...yeah...__"_ Miroku was left to watch the retreating backs of Lady Era and Lord Kaze, leaving him once again, alone. _'__Strange... all __of __the __Successors, __with __Inu __No __Taisho__'__s __being __the __only __exception, __have __not __arrived __with __their __parents, __or __been __present __upon __their __entering __the __Palace __at __least...__'_

"Mamaí!"

Miroku turned in time to see a red blur pass by and fly down the hall. _'__I __do __believe __that __to __be __Lady __Era__'__s __son... clearly, __only __Lord __Kuro__'__s __son __wishes __to __remain __a __mystery.__'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as she passed her Guards, "Lady Era here?" She paused to ask one of her Guards.

"She and her Mate, Lord Kaze, as well as Prince Jin, are all present. Lord Kuro and Lord Taisho both arrived earlier with their own heirs as well. We have yet to see Lady Sunoe and her son."

Kagome smiled, "I'm not late until everyone is waiting on me, so I guess I'm still good! Thanks~!" She called as she raced up the path to the Palace, riding side saddle all the way there. She was caught by surprise as Master Gen jumped from somewhere out of sight and landed atop the hand of Lady Midoriko's statue, a monument made after her death.

"Taking your sweet time, Princess, you would do well to remember your duties. Now, let's go get you changed, and ready for introductions."

"What? No way! I will see Lady Era first, and only then will I go change!" Kagome pouted immaturely as she climbed off the horse. A pop to her head had her turning wide ocean blue eyes to her Master and Instructors doe brown eyes. "You hit me..."

"Yes, and I'll do it again if you don't get upstairs and change...bathe first!" Master Gen took in her appearance and sighed, "Your hair is a mess, and you are dressed in the clothes of the Village farmers. Please, present yourself with honor, and let them know who you are."

"But...this is me...A Village farmer's daughter..."

Master Gen smiled softly, "You are more than that, you are the chosen heir of Lady Midoriko, and you are the pride of your father and mother, as such, you should hold yourself with the dignity and refinement of a princess...understood?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment before sighing and smiling herself. "Yes, Master Gen."

"Good, let's get you ready then,"

**-x-x-x-**

Miroku opened the large doors for the last of their guests, smiling as the Lady of the Snow Lands arrived with her own heir covered in a cloak of pristine white.

"Lady Sunoe, welcome to Unity Palace, please, come in." Miroku bowed, courteously to the beauty as she entered through the palace doors, soft insipid blue hair that fell just above her shoulders was in a bob cut, a pair of sharp, inquisitive sapphire blue orbs took in her surrounds as a delicate pale hand tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I can't say the atmosphere has changed much since the loss of our Midi..." Lady Sunoe said, glancing about the foyer, "So where is she? The heir..."

"Oh, Kagome...she─"

"Kagome?" Lady Sunoe turned and stared into his violet eyes with curiosity lacing her sapphire orbs. "Is that the way you refer to your superior?"

"..."

"_Mother...__"_ A soft voice called out from beneath the cloak.

"Lady Sunoe, please excuse me for saying this, but I have known Kagome since her arrival here, and I although I do at times refer to her by her standing title, I am her trusted friend before I am her advisor, and that is how it will always remain. She has never requested that those under her call her by her title, so I will refer to her by her name!"

"The insolence..."

"Miroku, please...don't let such a trivial matter upset you. As well, Lady Sunoe, what I request my friends to call me is up to me and me alone. Miroku shouldn't have gotten so upset since you do not know how much I abhor being referred to by my title, but now that you know I loathe it, I will assume you and your son will refer to me by my given name too."

The three turned to see Kagome make her way down the spiraling staircase, dressed in a pair of white hakama's, white tabi and black geta with a beautiful, one of a kind, silk kimono top; white and black sakura blossoms were scattered over the silk fabric that stopped a few inches past her waist, a white obi belt was worn around her waist, T shaped sleeves fell just above her knees and her long hair had been dried straight and pulled into half a twist before the rest fell over the twist in an elegant and stylish ponytail.

"...Kagome..."

Lady Sunoe bopped her son over the head, "Whether or not she likes her title, you shall call her by it!"

Her son removed the hood over his head and Kagome stared at the familiar face before her as she took her last step off the staircase. "...Touya..." Kagome smiled, "I can't believe it's you!" She shot forward and smiled even brighter as he caught her in his arms in a hug, surprisingly warm at the touch, despite his cold background and territory.

"Kagome, you've changed since the last time I saw you. You've grown into a beautiful young lady."

Kagome blushed, "Thanks..." She stepped back with a gentle look in her eyes. "Please, follow me. I will guide you to where the other Lords and Lady Era are waiting."

Miroku watched the group leave with slightly wide eyes and once out of his sight, he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. _'__She__'__s __back... thank __Kami... she__'__s __back!__'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! I'll update again soon, please be patient! Love you all and hope you will review and inspire me to update quicker!**


End file.
